Donna
by Sonea66
Summary: When I was five, I, Sawada Tsunahime, decided to become a Mafia Donna. Fem27, for now all27, there will be OCs in later chapters. I'll try to make it unique.
1. Chapter 1

_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira and associates**_

AN: I have a mean writers block for my story Young Master, so I decided to try something entirely different. Not my best work, but please enjoy.

_I was five when I learned of my destiny. It began with simple curiosity. I simply wanted to learn of my roots. I learned all there was to know about my ancestors. It stuck out to me that in my mother's line, most, if not all, went into either artistic careers, or made do with being housewives. My father's however had an unhealthy attraction for crime._

**Donna, 1**

Are you sure?

…

Alright, I'll handle it. 

...

Laugh while you can. See you.

Sighing, I shut my laptop, disguised as a dictionary. This was a troubling development, but I would manage.

"Home tutor?"

"Yes! It was such a unique flyer, too! 'We will make your child the leader of the next generation.'"

Silent again, I nodded my assent.

Not long after the doorbell rung, announcing a visitor. Opening the door revealed a kid, barely a toddler, wearing a suit (Where did he get that size?) and a fedora hat with a wide orange stripe. Above it rested a green chameleon, large yellow eyes peering at me.

Instead of introducing myself, or even letting him in, I coo at his head: "How cute!"

He looked affronted, and though he kept a straight face, I could pick it up. He took a breath, propably to give a comment, when I beat him to it: "What's his name?"

He paused for a moment, stunned, and maybe a little confused, before, deliberately slow, answering: "Leon."

A lot of petting and questions about his pet later, we were seated inside, him with a cup espresso and me with a simple glass of water.

He cut right to the chase, introducing himself as Reborn, her home tutor, after which he immediately admitted to his lie. "Actually I am a hit man send by a certain person to turn you into a mafia boss."

I nodded to that, not at all surprised. After all with an information income like mine, it is difficult not to realize some things.

Shocked, Reborn exclaimed: "You aren't shocked!"

Smiling mysteriously at him, I replied: "Saa, it seems I am not."

On the way to school, Reborn studied his new student. She was not what he expected. Her hair was a soft brown color, cut short and naturally spiky. On her nose rested a pair of thick, rectangular glasses, obstructing most of his view of her face. She wore modest clothes. Her skirt went barely over her knees. Her uniform was neat. On her whole person he couldn't detect any accessories or make up. All in all, she looked plain.

His thoughts were interrupted by a pretty girl, with orange hair and brown eyes. Squealing, she made her way to them, easily being enamored with his cute exterior. He told her about him being a hit man of the mafia, but it was obvious that she didn't believe him.

When the girl, Kyoko was her name, left, his companion unnoticed taped an envelope on her book bag. Once the orange head was out of sight, the plain girl flipped out a mobile phone. Typing a number with practiced ease, she called somebody.

"Hey, it's Yoshi!"

…

"I know, I'm sorry! But you know I am busy."

…

"Either way, I have a matter to discuss."

…

"You are friends with Sasegawa Kyoko, aren't you?"

…

"Isn't she going out with Mochida? It's about that. I saw him yesterday making out with Minagawa Katsue of class 2 b."

…

"You'll take care of it? Great! Thank you Hana."

…

"See you!"

Putting away her phone, she went on as if nothing happened. Yes, Reborn could see, there was potential there, and even if he had to change some things about her appearance.

By lunch, everyone knew about the two timing of Mochida.

It was evening, they had just eaten dinner, and it was shortly before going to bed. Talking through the door, the girl asked Reborn seemingly innocent: "Reborn, I am going to wash myself, do you want to take a bath with me?"

Reborn noted her voice was soft and inviting, yet was androgynous. The voice was, dare he say it, cute, yet still seemed to lull people into a relaxed state, seducing them into doing as it said. It was almost compulsory.

He was about to refuse, when she opened the door. He felt his mouth go dry. Without those obstructing glasses, her face was breathtaking. Against what one might think from hearing from her voice, she looked unmistakably female. Her angelic features at first glance seemed innocent, with her big, caramel eyes, pouty pink lips and cute button nose. But he could just imagine her lips twisting into a sexy smirk, and - damn! - was he happy that his baby body didn't usually sport erections.

Trailing his eyes down her form he couldn't help but gulp. Her breast seemed inexplicably bigger than this morning, at least a DD cup. The slim waist and wide hips formed a perfect hourglass figure. On her beautifully proportioned body, her legs looked long, and with her lightly tanned, creamy skin, all scantily clad with a small, white towel, it took all his self control not to get a nosebleed.

Reborn would be first to admit, he had a thing for big breasts. After being transformed into a baby, it only got worse, like for most Acrobalenos. So it came as little surprise that ten minutes later, he found himself in a bath, pressed against the rack of a fourteen year old girl. What could he say? He was weak against big breasts!

Seeking to sate his curiosity, the babe asked the question haunting his mind: "Why do you hide yourself like that?"

"It has something to do with my childhood trauma."

"Oh?" prompted the Sun Acrobaleno.

Nodding her head, she told him her story:"When I was seven, I got stalked for a month. It was really scary! It ended up in me nearly getting raped. Since then I got scared of showing myself to others. Though by now I learned how to use my assets, I still feel more comfortable being plain."

Though she said that lightly, her trembling was testament of her insecurity, and the terror she must have felt in that position. Seeking comfort, she snaked her arms around the small form of  
Reborn, hugging him to herself, unconsciously pressing him even further against her bust.

From then it seemed like a dam broke, and stories about her childhood, troubles and fears spilled from her cute, begging to be kissed lips. He never noticed that all she said was nonrelevant, hot air, never touching the truly important. Small fry, so to say.

Before long, he began returning the favor, baring his secrets to her like an offering, trying to appease a god. They talked for hours, until both of them fell asleep together on the twin bed of the tenth generation mafia boss of the Vongola.

Just before succumbing to Morpheus embrace, Reborn swore to himself: 'I won't let anybody hurt you like that again!'

Little did the best hit man in the world know that he met one of the most fearful opponents yet, a natural manipulator. And he just gave his heart to someone who, in all actuality, he didn't know at all.

_I was five, when I, Sawada Tsunahime, decided to become a Mafia Donna._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira and associates**_

**Donna, 2**

The next day began peaceful, and soon Tsuna found herself again in school. There they were introduced to Gokudera Hayato, a transfer student from Italy. Immediately my mind drew up everything I knew about him and his relations. It was pretty obvious that he was here because of me, a believe only strengthened by his aggressive approach of kicking my table.

The day went slowly for her, conscious of the glare directed at the girls back. When the bell rang, she was happy to get away. In her haste she ran into a group of senior delinquents. Luckily she got away.

Alas, it was not to be, on my way home she got cut off by Gokudera.

"You make me sick!" Was not one of her preferred conversation starters, but she was not going to be picky.

Calmly, she retorted, not unkindly: "I'm sorry about that. I should have some medicine for an upset stomach. Would you like some?"

"With a wuss like you as the 10thgen, the Vongola is bound to be ruined!" How rude!

While she was smiling softly, her voice held a slight edge, a warning: "Who are you to decide that? I have the backing of both the Ninth as well as his External Advisor, not to mention the guidance of the best hit man in the world. You have never spoken a word to me before."

For good measure, she added:"How would you know?"

"I have been watching you these past few days, and concluded that you are pathetic!" He growled. "I will not accept it! I am the one fit to be the tenth!"

That explained why she felt so watched these days. Not only the usual assassins and scouts, but Reborn and Gokudera, too.

Oh? Is that what this is about? No, this is something else. A test of strength, maybe?

Before she could reply to that, he screamed a war cry vaguely resembling 'die', and threw dynamite at me.

She was just about to jump out of reach, when a bullet pierced the TNT bar, making it explode before it got within damageable distance, though the blast ripped her glasses from her nose.

He was shocked momentary, before snapping out of it and looking to where the shot came from, Tsuna following suit.

She nodded in respect. "Reborn"

"So you are the most trusted hit man of the don. Is it true that I will be selected as successor if I kill her?"

Reborn was about to deny him, do anything to keep her away from danger, to hide her away, but all he could do was defend himself against those eyes so without judge. "I called him over before yesterday."

She tilted her head in acknowledgement, before turning back to her opponent, talking without looking. "Remember not to directly interfere."

She said that as if she knew of his inner conflict, his feelings. He found he could dislike her for that, but couldn't bring himself to care.

The dynamite brandishing hothead got impatient and decided to make a move. Before long Tsuna was dodging a barrage of explosives.

Reborn sighed. Not directly interfering. It seemed that he would have to go ahead and use the originally planned course of action.

Cocking the safety of Leon, transformed into a gun, he shot the bullet.

She had just escaped another explosion, and was just about to counter attack, when a projectile made its way into her direction. Every fiber in her body urged her to move, to survive, but her mind won the internal battle. Rationally, she knew what that bullet was. She knew that she wouldn't rest in peace before she reached her ambition, so the conclusion was: she wouldn't die. So she held still, letting the bullet hit its mark in the middle of her forehead.

Immediately she felt warm all over, and power seemed to flow through her body. She didn't have long to wonder about the feeling, because as soon as a sudden calmness descended on her, it vanished, leaving her with too much energy and only one purpose to use it for. With a single mindedness, Tsuna went ahead and did what her last regret told her to.

Her blazer burned away, leaving her with her blouse and skirt. Jumping up from where she landed from the force of the attack, the fourteen-year-old proclaimed loudly: "Prove him wrong with my dying will!"

Gokudera was shocked once again. The sound of ripping accompanied the appearance of flames on her forehead, freeing her painful breasts from their confines of tight bandages.

Shaking off the feeling hastily, he continued his assault. Tsuna kicked away the offending dynamites, before trying to shorten the distance between the two of them. This went on till she was only eight feet away from him.

Seeing the danger, he doubled the explosives used. Still, she kicked them out of the way, making sure none of them got hurt.

Getting desperate, he tried to triple the amount. It was obvious that he had not much practice with this move, as he clumsily let one drop. Shuffling with his hands a little, he lost the rest of them too.

Closing his eyes in resignation, he never saw Tsunahime leap for him. He did hear her roar of a war cry, taking it as one of victory. He was adequately surprised when he felt a petite looking, but strong, body ram into him with a force that send him flying. While in the air, the dynamites detonated, propelling them even further.

Gokudera was in awe. This seemingly plain, weak and pathetically average girl had not only defeated him, but also risked her own life to safe his, her enemy. Even the Ninth, the current boss, who was notorious for being kind, would have left him to die.

He tried to get to his knees, in order to apologize properly and thank her for saving his life, but couldn't, because she still was on top of him, and going from her death grip, she wasn't going to let go anytime soon.

Tsuna was tired, both physically and emotionally. It became apparent to her that the Dying will bullet was something akin to adrenalin or caffeine. Like when on a sugar high, you get lots of energy, but afterwards, your stores are exhausted.

Gokudera, deciding that apologizing was more important than doing it properly in kneeling position, spoke up: "10th! I'm sorry for doubting you! You are the only one worthy of becoming the next Gen! Please let me be your right hand man!"

The look in his eyes was completely honest, and reminded somehow of a loyal puppy.

Tsuna snaked her arms around his waist in a hug, drawing him even closer. Lazily lifting her head in order to properly look at him, unconsciously looking rather cute at that angle, she responded in that compulsory voice: "Only on one condition!"

His face fell slightly, though he still looked like an eager to please puppy. "You have to let me call you Hayate! Oh, and stop calling me the 10th, people will look at me funny."

When he still looked conflicted, she allowed: "You don't have to call me by name, just something more feminine."

Finally ending his inner debate, he shouted: "Sure, _Principessa_!

In the end, she ended up with many blisters caused by heat and a small but painful second degree burn on her calf, which would probably scar. Hayato was thankfully unharmed, though distraught over the wounds.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira and associates**_

**Donna, 3**

One day in class Tsuna anxiously awaited the test she was to get back today. She was originally planning to do just as average as normally, but because reborn kept her up till hours into the night, drilling her in Vongola history she already mostly knew from her own research, she fell asleep after writing little more than her name.

"Sawada!" The dreaded teacher has come!

She stood up, replying in a stready voice: "Yes, sir?"

"This is just hypothetically speaking, but… Let's just say there's a sole student that scores in the 10 point range and painfully lowers the class average. According to me, who has come through an elite course, that kind of person will just be baggage and a burden on the education-conscious society."

I smiled thinly and pointed out politely: "Sir, don't you think you are speaking out of line?"

"Is there a reason for that kind of trash" He continued without pause. "To live?"

It was at this time that Hayato made an entrance, being shamelessly late. Though the teacher tried to reprimand him for it, Gokudera didn't seem to care, silencing Nezu with a single look.

Gathering his courage, he tried once again: "This is just hypothetically speaking, but let's just say there's a student that carelessly comes to class late, hangs out with loser trash without question, because like-people gravitate towards each other…"

Abruptly turning, the verbally assaulted boy growled out: "Old mad! I won't forgive any insults towards the _principessa_!"

HE was just about to grab the man by his collar, when a sharp voice stopped him in his track. "Hayato! Stand down."

Looking over, he saw that it was his very own boss who ordered him around.

Trying to reason with her, he spoke up again: "But, Principessa, he insulted you!"

"Hayato, I told you to stand down, please do so, I won't ask a third time."

Tsuna waited for him to do so, before continuing: "Besides, karma is a bitch, and life has a way of serving justice."

Gokudera practically glowed with the implication of those words, and made his way to his seat, conveniently besides his boss.

"And Hayato? Where are your manners?"

Standing up once again, he bowed deeply and apologized loudly: "I'm sorry, _principessa_! Good morning, _principessa_!"

Nodding satisfied, and smiling sweetly, she returned back to the lesson, ignoring the rumor mill working.

It was lunchtime, and she was alone, hidden in a corner of the library. Hayato wasn't with her, seeing as she send him on an errand.

Pulling out her dictionary, she hacked into the system of Tokyo U, the school Nezu supposedly graduated from.

It turned out that there never was somebody named Nezu going to the university. Upon further investigation, it became obvious that Nezu was an E class college graduate.

The next morning the whole school knew about Nezu.

The mysterious Yoshi was the one beginning the rumor, and everybody knew. Nobody had ever seen his face, and the only reason people assumed he was male was because of his name. All one really knew about Yoshi was that he was influential. From what they knew, his contacts stretched over the whole country.

He worked as a kind of help line, only in reverse. For at least two hours a week, he would phone anybody his fancy struck, talking about the person's troubles exclusively.

Some might think of that as bothersome, but for some reason Yoshi always knew exactly what to say. People adored him.

That's why, when overnight a message appeared in his blog, telling of the fraud of a formerly respected teacher, nobody doubted him.

The evidence left in the principal's office was a simple safety measure, not really needed.

That ended the teaching career of Nezu in a relatively quiet, but efficient manner, thoroughly tarnishing his reputation.

"Damn that fu**ing bastard! How dare he interfere with our revenge?" Cussed the green eyed puppy. "Who is he anyhow?"

"Do you really mind that much?" Tsuna asked. "Besides, what if I told you I was Yoshi?"

He never got to answer, since the bell rang at that moment.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira and associates**_

**Donna, 4**

It was PE, and it was another day of trying to be average. Tsuna was chosen sometime in the middle of the process of making teams, not with the athletes, but also not with the losers.

During the match, she watched the game intently, like always. Being aware of the flow of the game helps a lot when trying not to stand out.

She noticed several things: Kageyuki Akabashi, a boy in my class, and all around promising athlete, was getting steadily better; Takatame Nishio was getting the flu, and baseball starter Yamamoto Takeshi was in a slump and deep in depression about it.

After her team won, in a feat of luck, Tsunahime watched as Yamamoto offered to do the penalty for loosing himself. None of the people denied him. It was obvious that while he was popular, he didn't have anybody close to him.

Sighing she waited for the others to leave, before silently moving to help him with a broom. He looked up surprised. The girl smiled at him, but offered no words.

"Thank you." He finally broke the silence after they finished.

Nodding, she told him: "If you want, I am a good listener"

Yamamoto looked hesitant for a brief second, but was too far into his depression to really care anymore.

"You don't see the forest for the trees. When I am stuck on something, I usually back off and try doing something else. The answer will come sooner rather than later." was her advice.

He looked unsure for about a second, before shaking his head and 'cheerfully' proclaiming: "You think so? In sports I believe it's all about effort. Practice makes the master!"

Not denying him, she got close to him and, smiling softly, asked the baseball starter: "Then, please, be careful and don't overwork yourself."

When walking away, she couldn't help but wonder why he blushed. Tsuna was quite sure her disguise didn't slip.

The next morning Tsuna awoke with a bad feeling. It continued to grow over the next few hours. It reached its peak at lunch hour, with the shouting of a no name classmate, announcing Yamamoto's intention of jumping off the roof because of a broken arm.

She wasn't surprised. Some part of her had known that this would happen. The same part that told her to tell Reborn about her near loss of innocence, the part that told her to become Yoshi, the part that she kept listening to. The part that made her a Donna.

So she did as always, she did as told. Racing up the stairs, it was no surprise to her that she was the first one there, all her years of training were not for naught.

Bursting through the door connecting to the roof, she shouted: "Yamamoto!"

The tall freshman turned around to face her, standing on the edge of the building, the rusty fence behind him and nothing but air in front of him.

"Tsuna, you can't stop me."

"Try me."

"Now that the baseball god threw me away, I have nothing to live for. You should understand, shouldn't you? For someone who has been called no good all her life, you should understand wanting to die rather than failing." The suicidal boy ranted.

"Well, I am here, aren't I?" Tsunahime denied any accusations of self harming urges, "I don't believe in giving up! So what if something bad happened? Try again! You said it yourself, practice makes perfect. What doesn't kill you, can only make you stronger!"

Yamamoto was by now fully turned, and seemed somehow surprised by her force.

"If you can't live for yourself, live for someone else. That would be all you need in order to keep on living, wouldn't it? A task? And if you don't have somebody to pledge your life to, then give it to me!"

Tsuna took the few steps separating and reached up, cupping his cheeks in her dainty hands. "Life is too precious to throw away carelessly."

Abruptly, she turned away, and, while walking away, kept on talking: "But, have it your way, take the cowards way out…"

Hastily, Yamamoto reached out. Not prepared for the extra weight, when Tsuna fell backwards, both fell off the building, taking part of the fence with them.

Acting quickly, the future 10th reached out her hand and held onto the edge of the building, the other hand securely around the waist of Yamamoto.

In a tree not far from there, Reborn was sweating bullets. Having no other options, he did the thing he originally would have: he shot a dying will bullet.

Back to Tsuna, hanging in midair. She felt the bullet enter her forehead, felt the calmness encompass her, and felt her blazer, wrappings, as well as her glasses, burn away.

With her newfound strength, she heaved both herself, as well as Yamamoto, back onto the building.

By now they had gathered quite a crowd. 'Thank god they don't recognize me', thought Tsuna.

Yamamoto, who had regained his calm rather fast, helped her to her feet, before seriously stating: "Hime, you are right. I was foolish."

And, right in front of half the school, he got to his knees and proclaimed: "Milady, I pledge my life to you."


End file.
